The Heir
by Paige Angel
Summary: AU ROYED Life isn't easy for Ed. Disabled and living in an orphanage, he doesn't believe things will ever change. That's until Roy Mustang comes along with his father's will. Can Ed and Roy help each other heal old wounds? Can he forgive his father?
1. Chapter 1

The Heir

Chapter 1

Edward Elric tossed and turned in his bed. When he dreamed, it was always of fire and of screaming. It was almost enough to make him not want to sleep, but that night he hadn't been able to hold his eyes open any longer. His friend Rose had tossed a blanket over him a little while ago, and it was now twisted around him. He whimpered softly. No one would believe that the prideful Ed would let himself be tormented by dreams like this, but they were something he couldn't stop. Finally, Ed's eyes opened wide. His chest was still heaving as he sat up. It had been six years since he'd lost his brother in that fire, but Ed couldn't shake the memory of that night. Instinctively, Ed looked down at his missing arm and leg. He'd lost just about everything that night. How could he not have nightmares?

Reaching out for the crutch leaning against the wall, Ed stood up and steadied himself. He hobbled across the room to the washstand. The cold water felt wonderful as he splashed it on his cheeks. It helped to reaffirm reality. More than anything, Ed wanted to crawl back into bed and go back to sleep, but he didn't want to chance having another nightmare. Besides, he had to be downstairs to help Rose in the kitchen in little under an hour. Why not get a head start?

The Rockbell Orphanage in Risembol had been Ed's home for years. He and Al had ended up there after their mother died, and he'd was brought back after the fire. Auntie Panako and her granddaughter, Winry were as close to family as Ed had left. True, everyone at the orphanage could be called that in a way, but Winry and Panako were something more. Winry, Al, and Ed had all played together when they were younger. Now, Ed and Winry were in charge the children, and helped out making sure everyone was fed and taken care of. Rose had been hired as cook about a year ago, and Ed spent a good bit of his time in the kitchen with her.

The sun was just beginning to show when Ed made his way to the barn. He milked the cows in the mornings, collected eggs, and fed the animals. It really was amazing how well he had adapted since his injury. He had learned to balance himself almost perfectly on his lone leg, and he was almost as proficient with his left hand as he had been with his right. If there was anyone to thank for that, it was Auntie Panako. The old woman had originally started giving him these chores as a way to make him more independent and stronger.

Life would not be easy for a crippled young man, but that did not give him an excuse to be useless. Ed sighed. Most boys were picked up from the orphanage for apprentice ship in some kind of trade by fifteen. At eighteen, it was clear that no one would ever try to teach "an invalid" a trade. Even as skilled as he was, most craftsman couldn't fathom a way Ed would be able to keep up to two handed, two legged competition. There had been a printer who had been interested. Ed was much smarter than most. Though he hadn't been formally educated, Ed picked up knowledge easily. Winry always teased him about being a genius. Genius or not, the printer had eventually decided that Ed's intelligence didn't outweigh his disability. The boy he chose in Ed's place was a dim kid of about thirteen. These days, Ed had very little hope...or want to leave the orphanage. He had learned to live a peaceful life here.

Rose was standing at the stove when Ed came in. "Good morning," she said cheerily.

"Good morning," Ed returned. He set a full basket of eggs on the counter, and leaned his crutch to the side. He began cracking the eggs into a large bowl. It was a matter of pride to him that he could crack eggs perfectly with one hand. He liked to boast that he got less shell in the bowl than Rose or Winry did.

"Did you sleep alright last night?" the girl asked as she checked the biscuits in the oven.

Ed shrugged. "Are you riding in to town with Winry today?"

"Yes. Is there something you need?"

"Nope. I was just wondering," Ed lied. In truth, it was just his way to shut Rose up. Rose sometimes tried too hard to take care of people. She just didn't know when to back off.

One by one, the children started to appear in the kitchen. The orphanage was small. Only eleven children lived there at the time, but that was nothing to lament. The older children helped the young ones into their seats, and began dishing out eggs and biscuits for each child. It was this kind of cooperation that made daily life easier. The bond between the children was sometimes the only real affection many of them got aside from Panako and the other adults.

A small girl giggled, and snatched Ed's crutch from it's spot. It was a game that many of the little ones liked to play. Ed would hop after them until they surrendered it in exchange for a kiss or hug. The girl, Nina made a funny face, and Ed laughed. "Hey, you get back here!"

"Nina, give it back," Panako said good naturedly. "You can torment Edward after breakfast."

Nina handed Ed back the crutch. "Can I still have a hug?"

"Of course." Ed leaned down and wrapped his arm around Nina. Nina was special to Ed. She was one of the more impish children at the orphanage, and didn't have an ounce of inhibition in her tiny body. If Ed had to be honest, Nina was his favorite.

Meals at the orphanage were always filled with chatter. Panako didn't hold to the belief that children should be silent. She let the kids enough leeway to act like children. Oh, but that didn't mean she didn't keep the kids in line. Laughter was welcome at the table, bad manners were not. Lateness was undeniably bad manners.

Panako counted off the children gathered at the table. "Where is Johnny?"

No one knew where the boy had gotten to, but they didn't have to wonder for long. Johnny came racing in through the back door. "Auntie! There's a fancy car out there!"

Panako stood, and looked out the window. "Stay here children, and eat your breakfast."

Curiosity beat hunger in Ed's book, and he followed Panako out. The car was indeed very fancy. It was undoubtedly worth more than everything in the orphanage. Ed didn't know much about cars. He'd only ridden in one once or twice in his whole life. The man that stepped out of the car instantly caught Ed's attention.

The man was tall, and held himself ramrod straight. His face was clean shaven, and his features were very sharp. He had straight dark hair, and determined blue eyes. The military uniform he wore only completed the image. Ed couldn't stop staring at the man. Not only was he very handsome, there was something about him. The stranger seemed to be eyeing Edward intensely, though it wasn't like he was staring at Ed in the way most people did. This man's gaze didn't drop the pinned sleeve and pant leg; his eyes never left Ed's face.

"Edward Elric?" he inquired.

"I am," Ed confirmed.

"I'm Panako, and I run this place. Just who are you and what is your business here?" Auntie chimed in sternly.

For the first time, the man looked at the old woman. "I am Colonel Roy Mustang, and I have business with the boy. Though I assume because of his age you are the one I should speak to."

"Of age?" Ed snapped. "I'm eighteen."

"Really? I would never have guessed with your size," Mustang scoffed.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TEENY-TINY KID-SIZED MIDGET**?" Ed raged.

"That isn't what he said, Edward." Panako turned to Mustang. "If you need me, I'll be inside."

"Thank you, ma'am," the colonel said with the slightest drop of his head.

"What do you want anyway?" Ed asked crossly. There was something about this guy that he didn't like.

"It took me sometime to find you. I've been searching for you and your brother for a little over a year. Only recently did I find Alphonse's death record, and that led me here," Mustang explained. "Would you be more comfortable sitting down?" he asked gesturing to the chairs on the front porch.

"I'm fine. Just get on with it."

If Ed's rudeness was getting to the military man, it didn't show. Mustang took a seat himself, and pulled a file from his briefcase. "Most of what I am going to tell you is somewhat sensitive, and I would thank you to keep it that way. Are you aware that your father was a military official?"

Ed shook his head, and looked away. "I don't know anything about him, and I don't care to."

"Too bad. I have some things to tell you about him. He and I worked together for a time after he left your mother, and I was given the task of taking care of things should anything happen to him."

"Something happened?" Ed asked trying to keep the worry he was feeling at bay. Why should he care if his old man was dead?

Roy nodded. "He died in the field. Hoenhiem left a tidy sum for each you and your brother, but that is all yours now. As are his home in Central and all of his belongings."

"I don't want anything from him," Ed said coldly.

"He seemed to think that you might say that. He also told me that you are incredibly intelligent, and that you had more sense than to turn down an opportunity to attend the National University in Central Don't be a fool, Edward."

Ed pushed at the blonde bangs falling in his eyes. He didn't want to look at Mustang. Everything about the man made him mad, but he really couldn't deny the fact that he had a point. If he took his inheritance, he could pay his way through the university, and maybe have a real career. Besides, he knew the orphanage could use that money to catch up on some bills. He would finally be able to do something big for the people who mean the most to him in this world.

"Fine," Ed replied moodily. "What kind of paper work do I have to sign?"

Mustang smirked. "It won't be that easy. Your father put quite a few stipulations into his will. First and foremost, you will be residing with either myself or Major Hughes and his family until you graduate from the school of your choosing."

"HA! Like I'd ever move in with you!" Ed scoffed. He hated his "dad's" rules already.

"So then Major Hughes it is," Mustang said emotionlessly. "Secondly, you have to swear that you will read your father's journal."

Ed looked away. "Anything else I should know about?"

Mustang nodded curtly. "You have until noon today to make your decision. If you are not on the train leaving for Central by then, everything will be donated to charity."

"You're joking!" Ed cried. "I have responsibilities here!"

"I'm sure Panako can survive without you. I'll see you at noon, Edward," Mustang said as he collected his hat and briefcase.

"HEY! WAIT!" Ed called, but Mustang slammed the car door, and drove off


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! Someone actually read this! I am sooo happy that I got reviews. Hopefully this story stays interesting for you!

Chapter 2

Edward skipped breakfast that morning. He sat on his bed staring at his empty suitcase. In less than four hours, he was due at the train station. This was his shot to make something of himself...to be more than just some cripple living in an orphanage. But how could he just walk away? This was the only home he had known since his mother had died. The one time he had tried to leave, things had ended tragically.

Six years ago, Edward and Al had gotten this crazy idea to go home. They wanted to live there on their own. By their reasoning, they could survive by growing vegetables and hunting in the nearby forest. Things had gone well for about a week. Ed managed to catch enough rabbit and fish for them to get by, and Al had planted a small garden. It felt good to be home. The two had sworn that no matter what they would stay together. Ed had really thought things would be better for them there.

He was in the forest when it happened. It was close to dusk when Ed set out to check the traps one last time. Al had told him that he would start the kerosene lamp, and get the oven going for dinner. Neither of them though anything of it. They'd done this a thousand times before. Ed was nearly home when a blood chilling scream filled the air. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him crying out his brother's name. The sight that greeted him that night would never leave him. Alphonse was completely engulfed in flames and the fire had spread up the curtains and the walls. Ed grabbed one of the blankets from their bedrolls and tried to snuff out the fire, but it was no use. Finally Al stopped moving and screaming, but Ed couldn't leave him. He wouldn't abandon his brother even as the blaze grew. He tried to lift Al's body to carry him out. Suddenly the beams above began to crack. The last thing he remembered about that night was watching a wall of red fall before him.

Ed wiped at his eyes. Crying now wouldn't bring Al back. It wouldn't give him his limbs. It certainly wouldn't make the guilt he felt go away. The only thing left to do was go forward.

A light knock on the door caught his attention. "So you're really leaving?" Winry asked softly.

Ed nodded.

The blonde girl looked like she was about to cry. "You're coming back though, right?"

"I don't know. I would like to try to go to the university, and maybe have a life of my own," Ed replied honestly. He knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear. Recently, Winry had been kind of different toward Ed The pretty seventeen year old still spent more time tinkering with the tractor than she did staring in the mirror, but she'd become...girlie when Ed was around. Ed wasn't thick enough to miss the signs. Maybe that was another reason he should go. He didn't want to have to tell her the truth; that he could never feel anything more for her than friendship.

"I see," Winry whispered. "So you're just going to leave us."

"It's not like that. I want to be able to help this place out. If I could send money back from Central..."

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR MONEY, ED! Can't you see that we want you here?" Tears fell freely from her big blue eyes.

Ed sighed, and reached out for her. "Winry, I need to do this, but I promise that I'll come back someday."

Winry shook her head. "You're so stubborn, Ed."

There was no use in going after her. Ed knew that Winry was going to forgive him eventually. Maybe someday, she'd even come to understand why Ed was leaving.

It didn't take long for Ed to pack his bag. He didn't own much--only his books and clothes. The last thing he packed was his picture of Al and him when they were children. He slumped down on the bed, and stared at his younger brother's smiling face.

"Well, Al, "Ed said out loud, "I'm really going this time. It's not like I want to take anything from our old man, but I need to do something. I hate to admit it, but I'm kind of nervous. I'm happy here. I'm gonna miss everyone. I wish you were coming with me. We always did want to go on an adventure."

Placing the photo carefully on top, Ed grabbed his crutch and put on his coat.

Pinako was waiting for him on the porch with her pipe in one hand. "Sit down, Ed."

Ed obeyed. "I was just going to see if Rose and Winry had room for one more in the wagon."

Pinako nodded. "You know that we'd make it by without you giving us money. We always have. Don't go to Central using us as an excuse. You're a man now, Ed, and no one should hold it against you that your finally ready to live a life of your own."

"Thank you," he said softly. His throat felt tight. "Auntie, I...I don't know what to say to you. You took me in twice...even though it meant a lot of trouble for you. I don't know what would have happened to me after the fire without you. I want to make it up to you somehow."

The old woman laughed. "There have been a lot of children in this old house over the years. I started taking in orphans after my own children were grown. I never imagined that Winry would end up here as well. Life happens, Ed. All we can do is all we can do. You've helped out more than you know over the years."

Ed took time to digest that bit of information. "I should tell the children goodbye."

"You should, and you had better write us."

"I promise."

The children all huddled around Ed when he came into the playground. They eyed his clothes curiously. "Why are you dressed up for church, Ed?" one boy asked.

Ed put on a smile. "No, I'm going away for a little while."

The group groaned. "But why?" another girl whined.

"Because I am going to school in the city. I'll be back as soon as I can to visit," He assured them. From the back of the girl, he heard Nina begin to cry. Ed dropped down to his knee beside her. "Don't cry, Nina."

"I don't want you to go!" Nina squealed.

"Nina, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I promise that I will visit. Who knows, maybe you can come visit me in the city," Ed suggested.

The little girl nodded, but that didn't stop her tears. "Can Alexander come too?"

"Maybe. Want to walk me to the wagon?"

Nina nodded.

Pinako, Winry and Rose were all waiting out by the wagon when Ed and Nina got there. Winry still looked angry, but the other too appeared to be happy for him. Rose took his case and tossed it in the back. "Ready to go, Ed?"

Ed nodded. He hugged Nina one more time. She cried a little more, but she still smiled when he patted her head. Winry, on the other hand, wouldn't come near Ed. She pulled herself up on the seat without a word. Ed sighed and turned to Pinako. "I'm going to miss this place."

Pinako smiled. "You'll always have a home here. Now, don't let your temper get you into too much trouble in the city."

Ed laughed. "I don't have a temper." With that, Ed slid his crutch onto the floorboard, and pulled himself up into the back of the wagon.

Nina and Pinako stood at the gate waving until he couldn't see them anymore. Ed had to will the tiny seed of homesickness away. This was really it. He was leaving his home. Anxiety gripped him, but it wasn't enough to surmount his hope. All those years, Ed had been telling himself not to want more...not to want to make something more of himself. Well, now he wouldn't have to do that anymore. Whatever rules the old man made, Ed knew he was strong enough to survive.

The town came into view, and the train station on the outside edge. Ed wasn't sure if he wanted time to speed up or stop. Ever inch through town felt surreal. He looked at the faces of the people on the street. Since the fire, these people had underestimated him. Ed had heard the whispers when they thought he couldn't hear. They all thought that it was impossible for him ever to become something. He wanted to tell them all that when he came back he would prove them wrong. Smiling, Ed kept his eyes on train station.

Colonel Mustang stood out on the platform. Even without the blue uniform, Ed could never have missed him. Mustang looked like he owned the world. His cockiness made him different from most anyone Ed had known. It alternately annoyed and entranced Ed. Mustang smiled smugly at Ed when he saw him coming up the stairs. "So you aren't a fool," he drawled.

Ed glared at him. "No, I'm not. I'm going to get into Central University, and I'm going to do well."

"You've got a lot of confidence for someone so small." Mustang was baiting him and obviously enjoying it.

Ed remembered Pinako's warning, and kept his anger to a simmer. "Stop calling me super small!"

Mustang snorted. "Hawkeye!"

A tall, blonde woman appeared from behind Mustang. Like the Colonel, she held herself up straight and tall in her uniform. "Yes, sir?"

"Take Ed's bag, and show him to his seat. I'll be with you in a moment. I have some business with Ms. Rockbell."

"Yes, sir." Hawkeye agreed. She picked up Ed's case. "Come on."

Ed didn't know what to think of the stoic woman across from him. She showed him to his seat without so much as a word and took her own seat. Looking away, Ed reminded himself that she was just another military drone. Why would anyone ever want to be a soldier? Joining up seemed like stupidity to him--then again, it wasn't like the military would draft a guy missing as many parts as Ed was.

Mustang took his sweet time coming to the train. The officer took of his coat and folded it neatly. "Your father's will also included a rather large some to be given to your caretakers. The Rockbell Orphanage will be able to take care of its expenses for sometime."

Ed's mouth dropped. "Just how much did he leave me?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. It's one of your father's rules. I will be holding the purse strings until you finish school. You will receive a monthly allowance that will be more than enough to cover your expenses," Mustang explained.

Ed bit his lip. "What else is there?"

Mustang sighed. "Only that you will be receiving tutoring by Izumi-san until she agrees that you are ready to take the entrance exam."

"That's all?" Ed snapped.

"Unless you give me reason to add rules of my own," Mustang countered.

Ed stared out the window sullenly. There was something about Mustang that got under his skin. Why couldn't his old man at least pick someone decent to control the will? Whatever the rules were, it was too late to turn back now. Ed had to keep his eyes on Central and his mind focused on his goals. He would make it through this, and nothing could stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN To answer the question about automail—in this setting, there is neither automail nor alchemy. Think 1910-15 or so in the US. For clarity purposes, I stuck with the place names from the show. However, this DOES present a problem for Ed. Prosthetics weren't very advanced back then. I am using what I read in a book from that time to cover that, but it will be a while before I really get there. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

PS—I am going to lengthen the chapters from here out.

Chapter 3

Ed had never been on a train before. He enjoyed the scenery flowing by the window. Al would have loved this, he thought with a pang of longing. The pair across from Ed seemed content to let him enjoy the ride in silence. Occasionally, Mustang would roll his eyes at the boy.

The trio took dinner in the dining car. Ed felt a little awkward looking around the room. The car was filled with people who wouldn't normally acknowledge the existence of someone like him. Mustang and Hawkeye drew quite a few smiles and nods. It was obvious that the more affluent citizens respected the military. Ed couldn't hold back a snort as he noticed the coy glances Mustang received from a couple of girls at a nearby table. "You have fans," Hawkeye commented softly.

"It's not like I encourage them," Mustang snapped.

"How long until we reach Central?" Ed asked nervously.

"We aren't going directly to Central. There is a stop we need to make at a mining town before we report back," the colonel explained dismissively. "You can stay at the hotel while we take care of things."

The answer wasn't good enough for the curious young man. "What do you have to do?"

Mustang glared at Ed. "We have to check up on a military official in the area. It's really none of your business. Besides, you have reading to do while we are away."

Ed winced. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about the old man's journal."

If anyone was expecting more conversation at the table, they would have been sorely disappointed. Ed picked at the food on his plate. He already missed Rose's cooking, and the company didn't make the meal anymore appetizing.

He stole glances up at Roy Mustang. He wondered if the man ever smiled. Probably not. The stick the military had shoved up his ass must make that impossible. Though he had known Ed's father, he didn't look that old. Ed would have guessed Mustang to be in his late twenties. The man seemed older than he looked. He also seemed to be enjoying pulling Ed's strings. Biting back a bitter sigh, Ed focused on his plate again. Mustang wasn't going to make his life easy. He hoped this Hughes guy wasn't as moody as Mustang was….though he doubted that was possible.

It was just after dark when the train pulled into the "station" In truth, there was little more than a wooden platform waiting for them. Ed looked around him at the dusty and dirty looking little town. There was only one dirt street lined with a couple businesses and some homes. In the distance, Ed could see the entrances to the mines. The air had a smell to it that he couldn't quite place.

Mustang moved to pick up Ed's bag, but the younger man snatched it from his grasp. "I can get it!"

"Suit yourself." Mustang's calm never wavered.

A car appeared by the platform not seconds after they arrived. The flags on the hood ornament were waving in the air, and the man who stepped out could best described as pompos. Grudgingly, Ed had to admit that he didn't wear the uniform quite as well as Mustang did. The officers exchanged salutes, and Ed was largely ignored.

Finally, Mustang gestured to Ed. "We can conclude business after we take this one to the inn."

The nameless official took one look at Ed, and sniffed indignantly. "He will be fine in the inn."

Mustang's eyes turned stone cold. "You mean to insinuate that there is something wrong with the place."

"Oh, nothing at all," the officer assured him too quickly. "The locals have a bad attitude about the military. They don't see that they couldn't survive without our generosity."

"Generosity?" Hawkeye repeated with only the slightest raise of her brow.

Swallowing hard, the official gestured to the car. "Shall we?"

Ed didn't pay any attention to what was being said about the town. Like Mustang had told him: it really wasn't his business. What did catch Ed's eye was the rampant poverty that was so obvious in the streets. The children running and playing in the dirt were barefoot and wore clothes that had obviously seen better days. Even the orphans had better clothing than that. So this was why Hawkeye had been so sarcastic, Ed thought. The adults watching the car passing didn't even bother to hide the hatred in their eyes. This was not a very happy place.

The car stopped in font of a decaying building. Music and laughter spilled out of the saloon doors. As Mustang stepped out of the car, he reached down to help Ed. Ed quickly slapped his hand away. Did he really think Ed was THAT helpless?

"Stay here," Roy commanded to the official.

All reverie stopped as the trio walked through the door. Men who had been joyous only a second before now looked as if they were ready to fight for their lives. No one made a sound.

"Who owns this establishment?" Mustang demanded.

A burly man stepped forward. "I do."

Mustang nodded an ever so slight greeting. "We will be needing three rooms."

"There aren't any available," the owner replied tersely. He was nervous, but he was ready to stand his ground.

"I will only say it once more: We will be needing three rooms." Roy pulled out his billfold, and handed the man more than enough for a weeks board.

The man only laughed. "You think that means something to us? We won't see a penny of that money."

"Oh, it will all stay in your keeping, I assure you," Mustang countered.

He knew when he was beaten, and the owner gestured to the rooms above. "We only have two rooms to rent."

"Thank you," Roy said. "The boy will be staying here while I attend to business with the Governor. He will take his meals in his room. If anyone bothers him, I will not be happy."

Ed squirmed uncomfortably. It was like every eye was on him….and they didn't seem any friendlier to him than they did to the military. Ed followed the owner to the staircase.

The man turned to him eyeing him carefully. "Can you make it up alright?'

Ed nodded, and steadied himself with the banister. Stairs could be tricky, but he could manage just fine. He was about to take his first step when strong arms hauled him up like a child. "HEY!" he cried.

Mustang snorted. "I don't have all night. The sooner you get situated the sooner we can leave."

"I can walk up stairs on my own!" Ed protested.

"And I'm sure you can practice all you want at Major Hughes' home. Be quiet, Ed." Roy's tone brooked no arguments.

Ed hated being carried in front of all of these people. He felt humiliated and weak. His cheeks stung with embarrassment. Hadn't he gotten past this already? Ed hang on for all he was worth. There was the fear that Mustang might drop him, but then Ed felt Roy's grip tighten. "You're fine, Ed," Roy whispered. Nodding, Ed relaxed a bit. He couldn't help, but notice the scent of Roy's cologne. When he was again standing on his own, Ed felt only marginally better about the experience.

"I would have made it up on my own," Ed told him defiantly, no one seemed to hear him.

The owner showed them the rooms, and Hawkeye took the small of the two. Though it was the most logical solution to the room problem, Ed was a bit disappointed to be rooming with the colonel. Tossing his bag on the bed, Ed examined the neat but humble room. There was a tiny desk by the window and a dresser with a basin, and not much else.

"How long are we staying here?" Ed asked as he flopped down on the bed.

Mustang grunted. "Not long. Two or three days at the most."

Ed watched as Mustang took off his coat and straightened his appearance in the mirror. It wasn't as if he were vain; he seemed more intent on neatness than anything else. From the corner of his eye, he caught Ed staring.

"How old are you?"

"Does it matter?" Mustang asked gruffly.

Ed shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Thirty-two."

Ed couldn't keep his surprise from showing. "You're old."

Roy smirked. "Only when compared to children."

I guess, I deserved that one, Ed thought grimly. "You don't look that old."

The colonel didn't say a word. He pulled a worn, leather-bound book from his bag, and tossed it toward Ed. "Read while I'm gone. We shouldn't be too long."

Ed didn't want to touch the thing. He didn't want to know why his father had left them. Did it matter? Ed's mother had died still proclaiming her love for him. Trisha Elric may have been able to forgive, but Ed sure as hell couldn't. It wasn't in him to just forget all of the nights he had heard his mother crying down the hall, or the emptiness he'd felt when he'd been shipped to the orphanage with his brother. He'd always been strong for everyone around him, because he had no choice. Who would tell Al not to be afraid at night if he didn't? Who would make mom smile if he didn't? Ed was just a child. It shouldn't have been that way, and he would always hate his father for that. "I'll read it," Ed said softly.

Mustang nodded and left Ed to his reading.

It took nearly an hour for Ed to pick the book up. He pulled three letters from the front cover. The first was labeled "To Edward and Alphonse." Ed took a deep breath and opened it.

_To my sons,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. It had always been my dream that I might return to you and you mother to watch you grow. If you are reading this, then I am sorry that I was not able to be there for you. There are many things that I regret in this life, and leaving you is highest among them. You both deserved so much more from me. I hope you will come to see why I made the decisions that I did. I heard of your mother's passing only a few months ago. The world is a sadder place without Trisha, and I am sure that you miss her terribly. I do not know where you have been taken. Perhaps it is best that way. If I were to come to you now, you must understand that it would not be safe for you. There is too much at stake at this time to take chances. Even in writing this, I am playing with fire. I will leave these letters in the care of a good man. He will find you if I am not able to, and he will take care of you. I love you both more than you will ever know. _

_Your Father_

Ed let the letter fall to the floor as he wiped at his eyes. It was so stupid for him to cry. The old man could regret all he wanted. That didn't change anything. Lousy letters didn't make up for years of not being there. They didn't make it alright that his mother had died alone. And Al…

It was near midnight when Roy crept through the door. Ed cracked his eyes just enough to see the colonel standing in the doorway staring at him. He looked tired, but those shoulders were as straight as ever. "Stubborn brat," Roy muttered.

Ed shut his eyes tight as Mustang entered the room. He could hear clothes being shed, and then he felt the mattress give just a bit as Mustang lay down beside him. Releasing a breath, Ed let sleep take him.

Like my story? Review my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and big kisses to everyone who reviewed. PLEASE let me know what you think and constructive crit is always welcomed.

Chapter 4

Roy stood in the doorway watching Ed sleeping. The boy wasn't at all what he had imagined him to be; he'd realized that the moment he saw him. Those large golden eyes of his spoke of intelligence and of willfulness. He was no downtrodden cripple. Edward appeared to have faced the challenges of his disability head on. For that, Roy respected him. Roy sighed, and crept across the room quietly.

It had been four years since Roy had seen Hoenhiem last. The spy and the colonel really hadn't known each other very well, despite what he had lead Ed to think. Hoemheim's work demanded absolute secrecy, and Roy never asked questions. When he did cross paths with Hoenheim, they spoke pleasantly enough. The spy often talked about his sons and wife. "Edward's tenth birthday is coming up," he would comment or, "Alphonse must be getting big by now." Four years ago, however, Hoenheim seemed different. He told Roy that he had only then come out of deep cover enough to hear that his wife had died years earlier. Sympathetic to the man's plight, Roy offered to find the boys for him, but Hoenheim declined.

"I have some theories, and it's best they stay wherever they are for now. But, if I may ask a favor?" Hoenhiem asked as he held out a leather bound journal. "Read it, if you'd like. There is nothing that could jeopardize anything classified. Should anything happen to me, I just want my sons to know that I love them. Also, I would ask that you see to my will. I know it is a lot to ask of someone that I hardly know, but I have no one else to go to. If there is something you would want for yourself..."

"I don't want anything," Roy said sternly. "I will do this out of gratitude for all you have done for our country."

Roy had almost forgotten his promise to Hoenheim when a scrap of paper appeared on his desk. _"Hoenheim of Light is dead."_ There was nothing else written, and Roy couldn't figure out who had left it for him. In fact, he had almost dismissed the note when something else happened. He was leaving his office late one night, when he spotted a dark figure following not far behind him. Roy was no fool. He could tell that whomever it was following him wanted to be seen. Roy ducked into a darkened street corner, and fingered the pistol just beneath his coat.

"You received my message?" the figure asked.

Roy nodded. "How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

The figure took a half step into the light, and Roy could make out the haggard face of Marco. Like Hoenheim, Marco worked under the deepest cover only appearing every few years to report his findings and take a new assignment. The spy pulled a silver watch from his pocket. "Hoenheim gave me this. He told me to tell you that this was for Edward, but only when he is ready."

"I recognize it," Roy confirmed as he examined the intricate carvings on the faceplate. "How did he die?"

Marco tensed up visibly. "Too many theories and too many questions."

"Are you saying he was murdered?" Roy demanded.

"I'm saying you shouldn't ask...tell the boys not to ask." Marco stepped back, and walked away without another word, leaving Roy cursing to himself.

There was only one man Roy trusted, and he wasted no time appearing on Maes Hughes' doorstep that night. He pounded impatiently on the door without a care to the sleeping babe upstairs. A disheveled man of forty appeared at the door with a grim expression. "What's the idea Roy? Elycia needs her sleep after being cute all day."

Roy held up the watch. "I need advice, and it won't wait"

Maes' expression softened and he opened the door. He put on a pot of coffee, and took a seat. "This ought to be good," he murmured.

Roy glared at him. "This isn't a joke."

"No," Maes agreed. "With you, it never is."

It took over an hour for Roy to tell the whole tale. He let Maes read over the journal, and examine the clock. Neither of the men were gullible. Despite Maes campy persona, he was often more astute than even Roy. It was Maes' loyalty and decisiveness that Roy was banking on now. "What do you think?" Roy asked.

Maes leaned back in his chair. "This is all very odd. Unless there is some sort of code that I am missing here, he wasn't lying about this being fairly "safe" information in his journal. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was just another doting father away on a business trip. And I can't see anything special about the watch, either. I wonder why he asked you to wait to give it to Edward?"

Roy raked a hand through his hair. "How should I know? I don't think trying to get a peak at Hoenheim's assignments is possible either. What about the boys? Should we really be bringing them into this?'

"Even if I thought you should, Roy, it's not like you could just look up his home address." Maes pouted them each a cup of coffee. "This could be bad for your career."

Roy snorted. "Tell me about it."

"Let me see what I can find out. Who knows I may be able to poke around enough to find something. These boys at least have the right to know that he's dead."

Six months later, Roy Mustang was standing over Trisha Elric's grave. All that remained of Trisha and her sons' home was a burned out shell of beams. The locals couldn't seem to tell him much about her or her children. Apparently, they kept to themselves. After her death, the boys had been sent to an orphanage, but no one could recall where. Roy felt like he had hit a wall. Maybe it was the mystery, or maybe it was just that he felt it was the right thing to do, but Roy couldn't seem to give up on finding the Elric brothers.

Roy bent to pull a weed from the grave on a whim, and then something caught his eye. Beside Trisha's unkempt plot, a small hunk of wood stuck out from the ground. He picked up the broken bit of board, and read the name. _Alphonse Elric. _His stomach lurched against his will. So he had found one of the Elric brothers after all.

The doctor in town doubled as the coroner. Dr. Jonas was a thin man in his sixties, and didn't recall the name at first. "Elric...Elric.." he repeated thoughtfully. "Know anything else about them?"

Roy nodded. "Their home seemed to have been burned out at the edge of town."

A dark look crossed the doctor's features. "Elric. I remember now. Such a horrible tragedy! Are you a relative?"

"No," Roy replied. "I knew the boy's father."

Dr. Jonas sighed heavily. "The woman died almost eight years ago of a lung condition. I'm not really sure what it was because she would never let me have a good look at her. Wouldn't even admit she was sick until she was on her death bed. She kept those boys up at that house with her. I don't even think she sent them to school. After she died, the boys were sent off to an orphanage, but they ran away about six years ago. Alphonse and Edward ended up back at their old house. As far out as that place was, no one noticed they were living there. Well, the younger boy, Alphonse, spilled kerosene on himself and panicked. Set the whole place on fire. He burned to death while the older boy tried to put out the flames. Edward, the older one, would have died, but a farmer was out late that night looking for a missing calf that drifted off his lands and saw the smoke. The burns weren't near as bad as they could have been, but..."

"Did he die?" Roy asked fearing the answer.

"No, though some say he might as well have. A week or so after the fire, I caught gangrene in his wounds. I had to amputate his right arm and his left leg. The boy didn't seem to have much fight left in him after his brother died. When the old woman from the orphanage came to take him, I told her not to get her hopes up to high with him." Dr. Jonas riffled through a file folder. "Here. I have her name and the address of the orphanage if you want it."

That was how this little journey had begun for Roy. He still often wondered what Hoenheim's theories were. Maes would always warn him to think of how it would effect his career if he got caught being too nosy. Right now though, Roy's thoughts were more occupied with Hoenheim's son.

Edward was a stubborn brat. He didn't want to accept help from anyone. Maybe that was why Roy had been so determined to carry Ed up those stairs. He wanted to show the kid that he was in charge here. Riza had chided him on it in the car, but it didn't hurt to knock him down a peg or two, Roy thought. Besides, Ed hadn't backed off an inch. The petite blond had more backbone than most soldiers Roy knew. It was intriguing and annoying at the same time.

Roy laid back in bed, and closed his eyes. He had nearly drifted to a dreamless sleep when he heard Ed mumbling something. Ed kicked and squirmed beneath the blankets so much that Roy reached out and grabbed him. He was about to wake the boy up when he heard something that hit even his hardened heart. "Al, I'm not going to leave you...so sorry...my fault...please, stay with me...take care of you...promise," Edward muttered. He latched onto Roy. "I don't want to be alone, Al."

Instinctively, Roy wrapped an arm around the boy and let him curl against him. Edward Elric--a boy who's pride could rival any king's--was frightened. Like any child, he was starving for comfort, and this was the only way Roy could give it to him without embarrassing either of them. Roy was no nursemaid. He didn't intend to coddle the boy. Ed had a long road ahead of him, and for better or worse, Roy was on it with him. The least he could do was let the kid get a few hours sleep. When the sun first shone into the room, Roy's infallible internal clock told him that it was time to leave. He made sure Ed was covered, and silently crept out of the room.

Riza was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "Sleep well?" she asked nonchallantly. Roy knew better.

"I'm not a pedophile," he snapped.

The woman was unfazed by her commanding officer's bluntness. She'd learned to deal with him years ago. Hawkeye nodded toward the two uniformed men standing near the doorway. "Ready for round two?"


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I got more reviews! Thanks again for reading. I wasn't sure how people would like and Au RoyEd like this. This chap is kind of angsty, but I promise Slashy-fun in the next few chaps as well as short jokes. :)

Chapter 5

Ed stretched out languorously, and sighed. He hadn't felt this rested in forever it seemed. For some reason, he had actually managed to get a whole night's sleep. The sun outside the window was bright and the sky was clear blue. It felt strange to look around an unfamiliar room. Ed turned to where Roy had slept the night before, and for some reason felt odd that he wasn't there. He hoped that he hadn't made any noise when he dreamed last night. His nightmares weren't something he wanted the military tight ass to know about.

Throwing off the sheet, Ed scooted over to the edge of the bed. One time, years ago, Ed had tried to take a step out of bed in the middle of the night and landed flat on his face. It seemed bizarre, but his half-asleep mind had forgotten that he didn't have a leg. When Ed looked down at his body now, it didn't seem odd or broken. To him, it was just the way things were. There was nothing left of his right arm except a smooth scar along his shoulder. A spider web of burn scars lined his left hand and wrist from trying to get a hold of Al. Where the beam had fallen on his legs, there was still the seared flesh on the back of his right knee, and just a few inches above, on the left his other leg ended. To any "normal" person looking at Ed, he may seem horribly deformed, but time had kind of changed Ed's idea of normal. He wondered what Roy had been thinking last night and in the morning when he looked at him. Ed snorted. Who cared what that guy thought anyway?

Ed's clothes were neatly folded at the end of the bed, and he put on his customary black shirt and pants for the day. His red jacket was slung over back of the chair. Winry always made fun of him for the way he dressed. She teased him that she'd steal his clothes and make him wear blue or green someday. Ed was glad she didn't. He grabbed a handful of his long, blonde hair and began combing the snarls out of it. His hair was a matter of pride to him. He refused to let anyone cut it after his mom died, and it was one way he proved to himself that no matter what he was in control of his own destiny.

The morning went by slowly. Rather than picking up his father's journal, Ed read one of the books that he had brought from Risembol. He didn't know how much of his father's bullshit he was ready to take. After only an hour, Ed began feeling confined. Screw Mustang, he thought as he grabbed his crutch and headed for the door.

All eyes were on Ed as he made his way slowly down the stairs. The inn was relatively deserted that day. There were a few old men sitting a table playing dominos and a few women sewing in the corner. One of the women rose when Ed made his way to the counter. Ed smiled, but she didn't return the gesture.

She didn't even meet his gaze. "Is there something you would like? The Colonel told me not to disturb you for breakfast just yet."

Ed's stomach growled. "I'd like some oatmeal if you have any, please."

She nodded. "I'll bring it up right away."

"Don't bother. I can eat down here."

The woman's mouth dropped open. "But the colonel said..."

"Screw him! Mustang doesn't own me," Ed snapped. There was a collective gasp in the room, and Ed sighed. "He's a pain in the ass, but he isn't THAT bad."

With her face to the floor, the woman nodded. "If you say so."

"What's everyone's deal here anyway?"

A deep snort caught Ed's attention, and he watched the owner set down his mining gear. "The military official in charge here is bleeding this town dry, and you think that we shouldn't be outraged that you and your colonel barged your way into OUR home? You have a lot of nerve kid."

Ed sighed. "Yeah, I've heard that before. And he isn't MY anything."

"He's sure cozy with Yoki," Ed heard one man whisper.

"Who is Yoki?" Ed asked bluntly.

The owner rolled his eyes. "You really don't know a damn thing, do you? Yoki is the piece of filth the military put in charge out here and he has made a profit off of our sweat and blood ever since. I don't know what's going on up there now, but it can't be good."

"Halling, please," the owner's wife begged. She eyed Ed fearfully.

"I'm not going to go squealing to Mustang, if that's what you think. All I want is breakfast," Ed told them plopping himself uninvited at one of the tables.

Halling frowned, but motioned for his wife to get Ed's oatmeal. A few minutes later, the skittish woman reappeared with a bowl. No one said another word to Ed, and in the end it wasn't much better down here than it had been in his room. He missed the orphanage more than he had thought he would. It was strange eating breakfast without a table full of smiling faces and laughter. Ed sighed and finished his food.

The weather was quite nice outside, and Ed dared go just a little farther. Once again, he fell back to his mantra of the day: "screw Mustang." The town was relatively deserted. Ed reasoned that most of the men were in the mines during the day. Smoke was rising just above the busy mines from all of the machinery and that scent was in the air. The mines couldn't be a pleasant place to work. There weren't many women around either, Ed noticed. He saw a few mothers on their porches with their small children. Even when he did pass someone, they never looked at him. For once, Ed was certain that their aversion to him had nothing to do with his disability. These people really and truly hated the military, and they all knew who Ed had come with.

Ed knew lots of people who hated the military. That wasn't all together uncommon. Many people thought that the Fuhrer and his "dogs." Pinako had a lot to say on the subject. She blamed the military for the deaths of her son and daughter-in-law. The war in Ishballa had raged on for too long, and the people had lost faith in the military leaders. Too much blood had been shed for most people to ignore it. Ed snorted. It was the blood of the common man, and that was why the elite could ignore it. He wondered if Mustang even cared about the people that died in Ishballa.

Ed roamed the streets of the small town for what felt like eternity. He was bored, but it was still better than sitting in the hotel room. Even before the orphanage, Ed's days were never spent just sitting around. Ed's mother had been adamant that her sons go out and find something to do with the day. They'd spent most of their childhoods roaming the forest and playing in the stream. Al had always loved to fish. They rarely caught anything, but when they did their mother would cook it for dinner and praise them. After she died, Ed and Al had fallen into life at the orphanage doing what they were asked and then playing with the other children. This stagnancy was driving Ed crazy. If only he had something to read…well, something besides the journal.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice asked from behind Ed.

Ed spun and nearly lost his balance. Mustang was standing just a few feet away, and he didn't look happy. "I got bored," Ed replied crisply. "I got tired of sitting around all day."

"You were supposed to be reading. That was part of the bargain." Mustang crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll read it. I just wanted some air."

The Colonel frowned. "I told you to stay in the room."

Ed bristled. He wasn't sure how long he could handle Colnel Tight-Ass. "I'm not a child."

"Well, then don't act like one. These people aren't going to roll out the red carpet for you, Edward. You are an easy target for someone looking to get even with the military. Coming out here was stupid," Mustang chided.

"Well, I'm fine. Let's just go back." Ed began to brush past the officer, when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

Mustang's gaze was piercing. "You really don't get it, do you? I've never met someone so stubborn as you are. The next time I tell you to do something, you had best do it."

Ed's mouth went dry as he stared into those bottomless eyes. He looked away. "Or what? You'll take my daddy's money away?"

"Not all consequences come from me," Roy told him seriously. "Don't be an idiot and find out the hard way. This town is hostile—and they have their reasons. Any of these miners could break you like a twig."

The two men didn't say a word when they went back to the hotel. Mustang allowed Ed to make his own way up the steps this time. That wasn't to say that he appeared to have gotten any friendlier. The set of Mustang's jaw didn't leave any room to wonder at his mood. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and loosened his collar. "We're going to be here for a few more days. It appears that Yoki is more of a fool than any of us anticipated," Roy explained.

"What's going on here anyway?" Ed asked irritably.

The officer sighed. "Yoki is embezzling funds from the taxes he's been collecting from the miners. The books he sent to Central were so obviously fixed that Hawkeye and I were sent to check up on him. Now that I have proof, he is being brought up on charges. Someone is being sent out to escort Yoki out for the trial within the next day or so."

Ed slumped in the chair, and began picking imaginary lint from his pants. "So this guy really is scum. No wonder they all hate you guys."

Roy didn't reply to the insult. Instead, he picked up the journal. "Did you read very much?"

Instantly Ed's cheeks began to burn. "I…I read a little."

"I spoke with Izumi when I called Central. She'll be expecting you to begin lessons in two weeks. I told her that you needed some time to get settled."

Ed only nodded

That night Hawkeye, Mustang, and Ed all ate dinner in the common room. The entire room had cleared out as soon as they sat down. No one commented on it, but Ed could tell that Hawkeye was bothered by it. From what Ed could tell, Hawkeye would follow any order Mustang gave, but she didn't always seem to like them. Ed could respect that. After the silent meal, the trio split up, and the men were once more alone in their room.

With the light on, Ed felt a bit self-conscious as he stripped down. He admired Roy's form from the corner of his eye. As he'd expected, there wasn't an ounce of fat on the colonel's body. He was lean and toned. His skin was as pale as porcelain and nearly unblemished. Ed noticed a long jagged scar on Mustang's chest. Probably some war wound, he decided, the kind that the women he brought home would "oooh and aww" over. Why did he have to be so damned perfect? An unwanted wave of lust hit Ed as he watched Roy splash water on his face from the basin. Damn, this was the last thing Ed needed. He didn't really even like the guy!

Biting his lip, Ed began folding his shirt. He could feel Mustang's eyes on him. "What?" he snapped meeting Roy's gaze. He hated being stared at like some kind of sideshow.

Roy shrugged. "I was just wondering if you had ever talked to anyone about artificial limbs?"

That wasn't what Ed had been expecting, and he calmed down a bit. "The doctor told me that I didn't have enough left of my arm or leg to bother with."

"But that's not his field of expertise. Did you see anyone else?"

"It's not like the orphanage had the money to send me to see someone," he replied honestly. "I get around alright."

"So it seems." Mustang went right back to getting ready for bed and ignored Ed.

Ed was kind of glad that he didn't say anything more. For a long time, Ed had thought about it, but like his hopes of an apprenticeship, he'd pushed those thoughts away. Maybe things could be different now. It took him a minute to build up his courage, but Ed had to ask. "Do you think maybe there is someone who does that kind of thing in Central?"

Mustang nodded. "I know for a fact that there is. Amputees aren't uncommon after battles. The military has its own specialists for the veterans. I think I could pull some strings and get you in. Is it what you want? They may tell you exactly what the doctors did, Ed."

"It's what I want," Ed confirmed. Mustang had no idea how badly he wanted it.

On a normal day, Ed didn't spend much time on self-pity or that kind of thing. He really had learned to live with it, but if there was really a chance that Ed could walk normally… Thoughts of Central drifted through Ed's mind as he fell asleep. For the first time in years, he was allowing himself to think about what might be. An education, a chance to be almost normal again, the possibility of being someone—it was all more than he'd hoped for in a very long time. His life at the orphanage had been good, but this was something more. There was a smile on Ed's face when he closed his eyes.

Unfortunately, peace was fleeting. The dream began as it always began. Ed was in the forest and the scream that he couldn't forget cut through the air. Every time, Ed raced faster than he'd ever thought possible. He flew through the trees in a vain attempt to get there just a second sooner, all the while knowing he never would. He could smell the acrid scent of burning flesh even before he opened the door. "BROTHER!" Al wailed as he thrashed about. Ed froze in horror. His body wouldn't move. Nearly every night for six years, Ed was forced to watch his brother burn to death. He listened to his brother's screams of agony as he was powerless to help him.

This night something else happened. "You're alright, Edward. It's over." That voice was so compassionate and reassuring. "It's over. It wasn't your fault."

Even in his sleep, Ed could feel his body shake as he was pulled into an embrace. That voice kept talking to him, kept pulling him farther from the nightmare. Ed wished that he could spend forever listening to that voice. It made him feel safe. Somehow, he just knew that voice could save him.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- this is sort of a mini chap. My life is CRAZY. I barely had time to whip this up. Consider it more of a connector than anything.

Chapter 6

Roy was annoyed. Even Yoki seemed to take note of that fact. The fool had been delightfully quiet that afternoon as Roy poured over his old records. Maybe it was merely that he knew he had been caught or maybe he thought that Roy wasn't smart enough to figure it all out, but Yoki didn't try to cover his tracks anymore. The holes in his accounting were so blatant that even an idiot could have seen them. Roy handed the book to Riza. "And this is everything for the last two years?"

Yoki nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid. There was a fire before that, and all of the records prior to this were lost."

"How unfortunate," Roy drawled. "I'm going to keep these for a while."

"Go right ahead," the officer said nervously.

"That will be all for today. Riza and I will return in the morning," Roy said dryly. He didn't have the patience to deal with this today...not after last night.

There was a car waiting for them when Roy and Riza were ready. Though normally silent, Riza ventured to ask, "Did you sleep alright?"

"Fine," the Colonel barked.

"Sir, I only ask because you seem irritable today. Perhaps if I slept on a bedroll, and you took my bed..."

"Drop it, Hawkeye."

"Yes, sir."

The pair didn't say another word for the remainder of the ride. Damn it, if Hawkeye hadn't been too close to the real reason Roy was so moody. He stared out the window at the bland scenery. His subordinate was far too perceptive for his tastes.

Last night had brought some questions to Roy's mind, and he wasn't entirely sure he was ready for them. As he had the night before, Ed had begun to writhe and mumble in his sleep, and Roy had comforted him once more. This time, however, Roy even found himself whispering to the boy. It wasn't like Roy to be compassionate. Nor was it like Roy to notice how perfectly one blonde boy fit into his arms, or how he felt like he belonged there. Roy would chalk it up to a simple need to get laid, but it hadn't been that long since his last one night stand. Edward Elric was becoming a problem. Roy would have to be more careful.

Roy made the driver stop at the telegraph office, and sent word to Maes. It was better that he get rid of the boy so he could actually focus on his job and get out of this dust heap.

When he got back tot he hotel room, the boy was seated with his knee pulled up to his chest reading a novel. "You have something else to be reading," Roy snapped. His irritation was more for himself than the boy.

Ed set the book down. "I'll read it...just not now."

"Did you stay here today like you were told?"

"All damn day," the boy replied sullenly.

"You will be on a train to Central in the morning. Major Hughes is expecting you," Roy told him crisply.

"What? I thought we were going to be here a few days?" Ed asked.

"We--meaning Lt. Hawkeye and I--will be staying until the job is done. You need to get to Central before my patience runs out. Hughes is the better babysitter." Roy couldn't ignore the hurt in those huge golden eyes when he said those words. He almost wished he could take them back, but this was the right thing to do. Getting attached wasn't a good idea.

Ed hid his disappointment well. "Ok," he said lifelessly.

Roy continued. "He will meet you at the station. More than likely, you will learn more about the Hughes family than you ever wanted to know. Do your best to ignore him."

"Will I see you when you come back to Central?"

"Possibly. I am a busy man. So long as you follow the rules, I have no reason to come out. Edward, I'm not going to follow you around making sure you fall in line. I have a career to think of." Did the boy have to look so sad? And why would he care that Roy didn't come to see him anyway? The kid didn't even seem to like him.

Ed nodded. "Right."

"You'll like Hughes," Roy assured him. Even to his own ears, it sounded flat. "You should get some sleep."

That night, Ed didn't toss or turn nearly as much as he had before. Roy had wasted no time pulling the boy to him at the first hint of a nightmare. He reasoned that since. Ed would be leaving, this was safe. Ed's head against his chest felt too perfect to be comfortable. The scent of the kid's hair was nearly intoxicating. Why did he crave this so badly? Why did he want this kid the way he did?

"Please don't go," Ed whimpered in his sleep.

"Everything is fine, Ed." Roy brushed some of the golden strands from his forehead.

"Don't leave me alone, Roy," Ed pleaded.

Those words felt like a fist to his gut. Even if it was in some small way, Ed had come to trust him and Roy was betraying that trust. Sending him away for his own weak will was no better than walking out. In the end, though, it was still the best thing. Ed didn't need to know all of the things that came with getting close to Roy Mustang. The boy had been through enough.

Roy's voice was thick with emotion when he spoke. "I'm doing the right thing, Ed." _Maybe, somehow I can convince myself that's right. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ed didn't like trains, he decided. The ride to Central was long and boring. He missed Roy. It wasn't a revelation he liked, but it was one that was kind of inevitable. Staring at the empty seat beside him, he couldn't avoid the pangs of loneliness that hit his chest. Roy somehow made Ed feel like he wasn't alone. He wondered what Roy would think if he knew how Ed felt? Ed leaned his head against the window, and watched the scenery go by. Would he still miss Roy so much in Central? He hoped not.

Leaning his head on the window, Ed's pride was beginning to fall. Why had he ever left home? Maybe he wasn't going to amount to much, but he had friends there. No one at the orphanage looked at him with pity the way the other passengers did. He kept hoping for the best, but all he saw was the worst. Would Hughes be like this too?

As an alternative to his morose mood, Ed decided to read his father's journal. Pissed was better than depressed any day. He thumbed to one of the early entries absently.

_May 8th_

_Today is our eleventh wedding anniversary. I am very sorry that I'm not at home with Trisha and the boys right now. It would have been nice to buy her some of those flowers she liked..._

Ed flipped forward. He didn't want to read about his mother. Remembering how sad she'd looked made his blood boil with rage.

_June 13th_

_I went to the local park this morning, and saw a man selling little toy ships. I wonder if Edward would like one? Alphonse is still to young, but at five, I think Edward would enjoy one. He reminds me of myself when I was a boy..._

That was more than Ed could stand. It took all of his will not to throw the journal from the window. He didn't understand why Mustang would care if he read what his father wrote or not. It wasn't like anything was going to change.

God damn Roy Mustang! He was the cause of all of this. He made Ed want things that he had managed to push aside for so long. Why did he have to want so much more now? He was such a fool! No more. Ed was going to stop thinking about it all. There was no going back, but that didn't mean he had to give in. Ed was stronger than that.

It was raining when Ed made it to Central finally. As the train pulled into the station, he waited until the other passengers had gone ahead of him to leave his seat. He watched as they met up with friends and family on the platform hugging and kissing like they hadn't seen each other in years. Truthfully, Ed felt a little lonely. For some reason, Roy Mustang's face appeared in his mind. This is ridiculous, he thought. He scanned the crowd for someone in uniform, but couldn't see anyone. Had Major Hughes forgotten him?

"Edward Elric?" a voice inquired from behind. The man standing there was tall and thin with dark hair and bright green eyes behind square rimmed glasses.

"That's me," Ed replied. "So you're Major Hughes?"

The man nodded. "Roy said you looked young," Hughes with a smirk.

"Who are you calling kid-sized?" Ed mumbled angrily.

Major Hughes ignored him. "So how much more luggage do you have?"

Ed flushed a little, and nodded toward the suitcase. "This is it. "

"Alright. Let me take that for you, and let's be off." Because Hughes didn't have a pitying air about him, Ed let him take the bag. Hughes turned back toward him. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind. Mustang told me that your were interested in seeing about getting a prosthetic, and I got you an appointment for tomorrow afternoon. Is that alright?"

"Thanks," Ed said trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

The two got into Hughes car, and Ed noticed a baby doll in the back seat. "Do you have kids?" Ed asked.

To his surprise, Hughes pulled the car over and pulled a photo album. "ISN'T SHE JUST TOO SUPER CUTE? THIS IS ELYCIA AT FIVE MINUTES OLD. AND THIS IS ELYCIA AT TEN MINUTES OLD."

Two hours later, Ed was standing outside of Hughes' home. The neat two story town house looked cozy. A thin woman with short auburn hair appeared on the front porch holding a little girl in pigtails. The woman smiled at him. "You must be Edward. I'm Gracia Hughes and this is Elycia. Welcome to our home."

Ed instantly liked Gracia. "Thank you for letting me stay. I really do appreciate it."

"Nonsense," she said with a laugh. "I wouldn't send anyone to live with Roy."

"Roy's not that bad," Hughes chimed in as he took his daughter into his arms. The little girl giggled and squirmed. "What do you say we go in and get you settled?"

The Hughes's home was cozy and neat inside. Of course, pictures of Elycia were everywhere. Hughes led Ed to a room on the first floor. Like the rest of the house was neat and inviting. Though simple, the room was still much more than he had at the orphanage. Ed turned toward Major Hughes. "This is great."

Hughes cocked a brow. "Well, you're welcome here as long as you like. Dinner will be ready in a little while. Go ahead and rest up if you'd like."

"Could I wash up?"

"Of course. The bathroom is right next door."

At the orphanage, they didn't have running water or indoor plumbing. The luxury of running water was something that the orphanage couldn't afford, and Ed had little experience with. He leaned against the sink and tentatively turned on the hot water. Smiling, he thought about sinking into a relaxing bath...one that didn't require hauling buckets of water to the large wooden tub in the kitchen or the fear of one of the girls walking in on him. A bath would have to wait though. Ed splashed warm water on his face, and combed his fingers through his hair.

Ed stared at his reflection for a long time. The young man staring back at him looked younger than eighteen. His long blonde hair flowing over his shoulders made him look younger still. Sometimes he let Winry pull his hair back in a thick braid, but he couldn't manage to tame it on his own. There were days when he was sorely tempted to get a hair cut.

When Ed made his way back to the living room, he caught a glimpse of Major Hughes lying on the floor with his daughter on his chest. "Daddy," he heard the little girl say, "how come Ed doesn't have two hands and two feet like me and you?"

Hughes hummed thoughtfully. "Well, baby, sometimes bad things happen and people get hurt. Ed got hurt when he was a little boy."

"Can Ed still play?" Elycia asked.

Ed decided to step out of the hall, and smiled at the little girl. "Of course, I can. And I can do magic," he told her.

Elycia's eyes were large. "You can?"

Pulling a coin out of his pocket, Ed sat down on the floor. Years ago, his mother had shown him this little slight of hand. It was something that his father had taught her, and it made her happy to see her son learning the trick. In one fluid motion, Ed made the coin "disappear." Elycia squealed with delight as it reappeared behind her ear.

"How'd you do that?" she asked excitedly.

Playing it cool, Ed shrugged. "I'm magic."

Hughes pushed up his glasses, and grinned. "Looks like you made a friend."

Dinner that night was interesting. Ed felt odd--like an intruder--at the table with the family. The Hughes definitely were a real family. Major Hughes chatted with his wife about work and cut up his daughter's meat for her. Had his father ever been like this? Ed couldn't remember eating a meal with his father. A pang of loss struck Ed's heart as he recalled all of the times he had sat around the table with Al and their mother.

"Ed, don't you like your food?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

Snapping out of his haze, Ed smiled. "Oh, everything is wonderful. I'm just kind of tired."

Major Hughes chuckled. "Hawkeye told me that you and Roy had to share a room. I don't imagine he's a good roommate."

"Nope," Ed replied shoving his fork in his mouth. Roy had been too good of a roommate!

That night Ed excused himself early. He honestly was exhausted from the trip. He hadn't allowed himself to sleep on the train, fearing that he would dream. Now, Ed hardly could keep his eyes open. Vaguely, he thought that the bed felt oddly empty. He missed Roy. The sleep that claimed him was so deep that he didn't dream, and for that, he was immensely thankful.

Ed spent the next morning playing with Elycia. The tiny girl reminded him of Nina, and he thought about asking if Nina could visit. Elycia was constantly babbling about her Daddy. It seemed she was just as enthralled with her father as he was with her. She chattered on as she played tea party, and once again, Ed found himself thinking about his own father.

Around lunch time, Major Hughes returned home in uniform. "How are my girls?" he asked kissing his wife.

Gracia smiled. "We're doing good. I have to say, I may never let Ed go. He and Elycia played all morning. I even had time to bake a cake."

"It's nothing," Ed said humbly. "I'm used to having a group of kids around all day."

Major Hughes took a seat. "Are you homesick?"

"A little," Ed admitted, "but I'm glad to be trying something new."

Hughes nodded. "I confirmed your appointment for this afternoon. Can you be ready after we eat?"

"Sure." Ed once again felt the butterflies rise in his stomach.

After the meal, Ed felt numb as he rode to the prosthetist's office with Hughes. Standing on his own two feet was a dream that Ed had pushed away for so many years now that this barely seemed real. What would it feel like to walk...not hobble or hop along, but to walk? Then again, what if the specialist told him the same thing that the doctor had? Ed couldn't let this control him. He had to...

"Ed, are you going to get out or are we just going to sit here?" Hughes asked softly.

"Oh, yeah." Ed was glad his crutch didn't shake the way his real leg did as he got out of the car.

The prosthetist's office was a simple brownstone building with a ramp out front in place of steps. Ed spotted a young man coming from the front door with a hook in place of his left hand. Immediately, he felt a surge of hope. "Let's go," he said softly.

The receptionist in the front office led them back to an examination room at the end of the hall. A strange looking contraption with two sets of parallel bars took up almost an entire wall, and there were all sorts of models of the human body around the room .

Hughes shifted uncomfortably. "Do you want me to wait with you?"

Ed shook his head. "This is something I'd kind of like to do on my own."

"Alright. I will come back in about an hour or so."

It didn't take long for a thin man with glasses to come into the room. He was younger than Ed had been expecting and walked with a slight limp. "Edward Elric, I am Lujon Taylor." He offered his hand.

Ed smiled nervously. "Nice to meet you."

Lujon took a seat. "Please take off you coat and shirt. I'd like to get a look at your residual arm."

"Alright," Ed agreed. He slid off his jacket, and began to unbutton his shirt slowly and deftly. Getting it back on without his button hook was going to be a bitch, but oh well.

Lujon adjusted his glasses, and gently began prodding at Ed's stump. He sighed. "As I'd expected, it seems that you don't have enough left for me to give you a functional arm."

Ed nodded. "I figured as much. I'm pretty good with one hand."

"I don't doubt that one bit. Have you ever given any thought to a cosmetic arm? I know some amputees feel more comfortable wearing them in public. Colonel Mustang seemed to think that you may be interested."

"You talked to Mustang?" Ed demanded. Hadn't Hughes been the one to set this up.

"Of course, the colonel was very adamant that I see you immediately. He must care about you a great deal," Lujon said earnestly. "The military's stance on who I see is quite strict. I'm actually not allowed to see you at all, in fact. The colonel convinced me that you deserve this chance, and I know what it's like to go without." He leaned forward and lifted his pant leg to reveal a wooden leg.

"Were you hurt in the war?" Ed asked.

Lujon shook his head. "No, I was born this way. I was almost thirteen when a prosthetist changed my life, and I wanted to do the same for others. The military only pays me to do what I love. Now, let's see your leg stump."

The look on Lujon's face was much more optimistic this time. "This we can work with. You've lost a great deal of muscle, but that can be rebuilt over time with practice. You've got most of your thigh left, and that is good. I think you will be able to walk fairly well."

Ed let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"I'm only returning the favor given to me. I heard that Major Hughes would be back in an hour. Would you be willing to stay longer so that I can get a cast made of your leg? I'd give you ride home."

Ed nodded. "I want to walk as soon as possible."

Lujon made a mixture of plaster, and applied it to Ed's stump. All the while, he explained the process of fitting an artificial limb. It wasn't merely sticking on a wooden leg as Ed had figured. Lujon needed to have exact measurements to ensure the best fit to Ed's body, or else he wouldn't be able to walk without extreme pain. First, Lujon would fashion a leather socket to that would be strapped onto Ed's stump using the plaster cast as a guide. Then, he would custom build a leg that would be the same length as Ed's natural leg.

"Lujon?"

Both men turned to the door where a voluptuous brunette stood. "Ed, I'd like you to meet my wife Laura. Laura, this is the young man I was telling you about."

Laura smiled. "I hope you know that you've come to the best."

Ed nodded. "I just realized that."

"Well, Ed," Lujon said, "you are done for the day. I will have your limbs ready in about a week."

"Thank you."

Back at the Hughes' home, Ed felt a renewed sense of hope for his time in Central. Now, wherever he went, he would be going there on his own two feet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The storm outside was in full force. From his office window, Roy watched the lightning cutting through the sky. It had rained for three days in South Headquarters, but this was the first true storm he'd seen since his arrival nearly a month ago. Thunderstorms had never bothered him. Even as a child, he'd been somewhat fascinated by them. After Ishbal, things changed. There came a time when the booming thunder reminded him of the artillery pounding away at the stone walls of the city. Nearly five years later, Roy had learned to leave that part of the past behind him...or at least, he tried like hell.

Roy poured himself a brandy from the decanter on his desk and picked up Hughes' latest letter.

_Roy, _

_How are things in South Headquarters? I heard you may be up for another promotion when you make it back. Congratulations. Central's been boring lately, but Elycia is getting cute enough to change that (I sent you some new pictures). With the Fuehrer on the move, a good portion of headquarters has cleared out and I've been enjoying the peace and quiet in the library._

_Ed is doing well. He's nearly mastered walking with the prosthetic leg Lujon made for him. He gets around much quicker with his crutch, and the arm is useless. Still, he wears them in public. I think he enjoys not being stared at so much. I also think he enjoys his time with Izumi. She has a temper, but she keeps him in line. I have to admit, Ed is actually a lot smarter than I would have thought. Even without a formal education, I'd take him over just about any university student. The one and only bad thing I have to report is that Ed seems to be plagued by nightmares. He doesn't know that I've noticed, but I have heard him crying out in his sleep. Given what he went through, I can't say I blame the kid._

_Sincerely, _

_Maes_

_P.S. No luck in finding the book I borrowed from you. I guess I will just have to get you another one._

Though the letter was light and friendly, Roy understood what Hughes was really telling him: He still didn't know anything about Hoenhiem. With all of the information Mustang was privy to, his mail was closely watched. The military wouldn't risk secrets slipping through the cracks. Roy pulled out a pen and scratched a terse reply. He'd see Hughes soon enough; there was no reason to be longwinded

His time away from Ed had given him some time to think things over. The more he though about it the more he was sure of his choice. Roy would avoid Ed from now on. Ed was simply too much of a temptation...though that in itself was a mystery. What was it about the boy that made him so different? Of course, there was the obvious fact that Ed was crippled, but it wasn't any perversion that drew Roy to him. There was something else. Something undefined

Roy handed his reply to a secretary on his way to the door. "See that this gets sent with tomorrow's post."

"Yes, sir," the young woman replied obediently.

Riza was waiting for him with an umbrella under the overhang when he came out. Her own trench coat was soaking wet. "I'm not going to miss this weather," she murmured.

"Don't get too excited about leaving just yet, we still have one more week until we get back to Central," he told her curtly.

"Sir, you don't sound happy to be going back. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing at all."

"Pay attention, Edward," Izumi warned. She pointed to the equation on the board. "Now, if XY is greater than the AB..."

Ed was tired of equations and history lessons. For the first time since his tutoring began, Ed was completely disinterested in what was happening on the board. Ed had always loved to learn. His mother had taught them herself, and both he and Al were way ahead of the other kids when they came to the orphanage. If Ed could get his hand on a book, it became one of his most valued treasures. Somehow, though, Ed's mind wasn't on algebra. All he could think about was Roy's letter.

The day before, Hughes had taken Ed along with him to the library. Though many sections were off limits, Ed had still loved the place immediately. There were more books in the Central Library than he could read in a lifetime. He sat down at a table with a good sized stack while Hughes went to look at some official military records.

"I'll be back in about an hour," Hughes said tossing his coat over the back of a chair. The Major didn't notice a paper fall from his pocket, but Ed did.

He picked the slip up when Hughes was gone, and opened it.

_Hughes,_

_Keep the brat busy. I am beginning to think he was better off where he was. I am done with him for the moment._

_Mustang_

Those words turned his heart cold. They confirmed all of the nagging suspicions Ed had in his mind. Mustang was nothing more than a heartless bastard, and he had tricked him. Ed felt like such a fool. Even with all of the things against such a match, Ed had hoped. Lying in bed at night, he had savored the memories of sleeping in Roy's arms. Those memories were treacherous. Foolish! Foolish! Foolish!

"EDWARD!"

Ripped from his thoughts, Ed stared at Izumi-sensei as his thoughts gathered. "Gomen-nasai," he muttered.

Izumi sighed and closed her book. "You haven't been here all afternoon. Perhaps it's best if we both stop wasting our time."

"Sensei, I didn't mean to daydream," he told her hanging his head.

"I believe you, Ed," she agreed. "However, whatever is bothering you is only holding you back. I suggest you take the day and deal with it. Tomorrow we'll cover both chapters."

Ed nodded. "I'll try."

With Izumi gone, Ed went into his room and put on his prosthetics. He wore them mostly when he went out of the house. In fact, Ed found them uncomfortable, and they slowed him down. He was always glad to come home and take them off, but there was something to be said for them. Walking in public was more a matter of pride than anything. It made him feel like more than just a cripple. His lopsided gate and rigid arm attracted less attention than an his stumps had. They afforded him a sort of anonymity.

The streets of Central were quiet that day. Ed smiled at a few of the Hughes' neighbors as he passed, but he didn't stop to chat. Today, he wanted nothing more than to be alone. The city was good for that. Though crowded with people, Ed found Central to be a lonely place. Here, people didn't know each other the way they had in Risembol. Ed found it easy to avoid people here.

Eventually, Ed settled on his usual destination. A small cafe on the corner of Third Street had become his favorite spot not long after his arrival. With his phantom ankle throbbing, Ed gladly took a seat near the window. The cafe was owned by a short, heavy set woman by the name of Amelia. She didn't bother to ask what Ed wanted before bringing him a cup of chocolate and one of his favorite almond pastries.

Ed accepted the fare with a smile. "Thanks."

Amelia nodded. "Bad day?"

"Nah," he lied, "I've just got some things to think about "

Before she could ask him more, Ed shoved most of the pastry into his mouth prompting a motherly sniff from Amelia. "When will teenage boys learn to chew their food?" she murmured before going to greet a newcomer

Despite his attempts to clear his head, Roy Mustang was front and center in Ed's thoughts that day. Somehow, Mustang was the cloud that he couldn't escape. A bitter ball of betrayal lodged in his throat and he set aside the pastry. Damn Mustang for making Ed hope. That, Ed found to be the cruelest lie of all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ed stared in the mirror for a long time. Even two months after receiving his new arm and leg, it felt odd to see his reflection, and the formal attire he was wearing tonight only added to the surreal feeling. He smirked at the boy staring back at him, and slid a white glove over his immobile right hand. What would Winry say if she could see him now? Time was flying, it seemed. Ed felt like he had grown up a lot since he'd come to Central.

"Edward?" Hughes called from the other side of the door. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry."

"I'm coming," Ed assured him. With one final look in the mirror, Ed was on his way out the door.

That night was the fourth annual military charity ball. Ed's attendance was more or less one way of answering all of the questions his arrival had brought up among the higher ups. Though the Ed had wisely discarded the name Elric--as Hughes had told him to--his appearance didn't go unnoticed. The major had told everyone that Ed was Mustang's younger cousin from the country. Ed had bristled at the idea of being supposedly related to Colonel Tight-Ass, but in the end he relented to reason.

Hughes and Gracia were waiting in the living room when Ed came out. Gracia looked stunning in a delicate violet dress that complimented Hughes blue uniform. The couple looked like they belonged together, and the very thought sent a pang of longing through Ed.

"You look very handsome, Ed," Gracia told him as she gave his jacket a motherly tug.

"Thanks. I've never worn a tux before," he admitted sheepishly

Hughes pushed his glasses up. "I assure you it will be over soon enough," the Major quipped. "Can we get going?"

The ball that night was amazing. Every inch of the grand ballroom was sparkling with gold and crystal. Waiters circled the room carrying trays of hors d'oeuvres and flutes of champagne. Ed's eyes went large when he noticed that even the chocolate covered strawberries were dusted with specks of gold, but even that paled in comparison to the finery the party goers wore. In all of his life, Ed had never seen so many elegantly dressed people. And that was when Ed saw HIM.

Roy Mustang was impossible to miss. He stood surrounded by adoring young women like some kind of reigning god. True to form, his dress uniform fit as though it were designed for him alone. Somehow, he managed to outdo every man in the room. Ed felt a surge of jealousy as he watched a debutante tap Mustang on the arm with her fan coyly. The Colonel kissed her hand and gave the twit a wry smile.

"Edward?"

Damn Mustang for distracting him! Ed's attention snapped back to reality, and he accepted the punch Hughes offered him. "Thanks."

"You know, Ed, if you really don't want to be here, I'll call a cab for you in a little while," the major suggested with a frown.

Ed shook his head. "I want to be here. Why wouldn't I?"

"You were frowning."

"My phantom knee hurts," he lied. It was a common enough problem, and luckily Hughes seemed to buy it.

That evening, Ed met what seemed like an endless stream of people. A few of them came over to see the Hugheses, but most of them were just plain nosey. They'd all heard the tale of Mustang's poor, crippled cousin. One woman even went as far as to peer down at Ed through pair of lorgnettes.

"My, my," the old bat declared to Gracia. "It is such a terrible thing to see a child so maimed."

Gracia had the decency to blush, but gave Ed a look that said "be quiet." "Edward is quite a capable young man, Mrs. Humphrey. How is the General?"

Thankfully, Gracia's ploy worked and the woman began to let one and all within ear's shot just how much of a genius her husband was. It gave Ed just enough time to limp away to find a seat in the corner. By now, he was actually giving Hughes' offer of a cab some thought.

A beautiful, blonde in a black gown took the seat beside him. "Well, Ed, it seems you enjoy these things just as much as I do."

Ed was about to ask how she knew his name when it hit him. "Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he stammered.

"Do I really look that different in a dress?" she demanded.

Ed shook his head mutely.

"I hate these things," Hawkeye groaned. "I think the only one who hates them more than I do is the colonel."

"Really? He looks like he's enjoying kissing ass." Ed clenched his teeth, trying desperately not to say more.

Hawkeye blinked. "You really don't know a thing about him." The blonde shook her head. "He plays the game to get the job done."

From across the room, someone caught Hawkeye's attention and she excused herself. Truth be told, Ed was relieved to see her go. Having a heart to heart about Roy was the last thing he wanted. He would much rather be alone. Luckily, everyone at the ball respected his wishes. Ed was free to sulk as he wanted. Occasionally--or rather not so occasionally--he would take a champagne glass from the passing waiters and drain the contents in one gulp. The liquid made the night bearable.

Ed watched the dancing pairs float passed him from his chair. Adoring wives and girlfriends stared up lovingly at the men who held them. They were all so graceful. They waltzed as if it was what they were born for. Each step seemed to be instinct. For a second, Ed wondered what it must feel like. He tried to picture himself--whole--with Winry in his arms, but the fantasy seemed wrong. From the mists of his mind, Mustang's image took form. In Ed's minds eye, he could see the strong Colonel take him in his arms. Roy was a wonderful dancer! The pair moved across a moonlit floor, effortlessly putting all of the other couples to shame. God, how Ed wished it could be real!

"How many glasses of champagne have you had?" A rough voice asked.

Hazily, Ed let his eyes focus as he came out of his dream. It took a moment for him to gather his wits enough to recognize Roy. "What does it matter?" Ed snapped.

"Making a drunken fool of yourself is not a joke, Edward," the Colonel admonished.

"No one notices me." Ed half complained. The world seemed to be moving slower. "If I'm so much of a bother, I'll just go home."

Ed tried to stand, but he couldn't seem to find his bearings. A firm hand caught him. "You're drunk. Lean on me."

Roy led him out to a secluded balcony. The cool air helped bring Ed somewhat out of his stupor. The stars were shining above them and the delicate scent of roses drifted up from the gardens below. Inebriated as he was, Ed realized how romantic the setting was.

"Feeling better?" Mustang asked.

"A little."

"Drinking so much was foolish," Roy said with a snort.

"I've been nothing but foolish since I started this whole mess," Ed murmured bitterly. "It's all your fault. I was doing fine and then you come and drop this...all of this on me. Don't you see that it only makes it worse?"

Confusion spread across Roy's handsome features. "Makes what worse? Ed you living in a god damn orphanage when I found you and you would have stayed there for the rest of your life. Is that what you want?"

Ed shook his head. "No, but when I was there. I didn't want more. I didn't look around and think of all of the things that were just out of my reach!"

Roy grabbed Ed by the shoulders. "What do you want? What the fuck is so impossible that makes you get wasted like this?"

It was the alcohol talking. There was no way that he would have ever said what did next had he been sober. Yet, Ed was far from sober that night. "I want to dance with you."

"Now, that," Mustang said softly, "I can make happen."

"Don't patronize me!" Ed pushed Roy's hands away.

"I'm not patronizing you, Ed. I wish to god that I was, but I'm not. Stop complaining and dance with me," the Colonel snapped.

In his current state, Ed could barely walk. Between the drinking and his disability, his lopsided gate was more unsteady than ever before. Didn't Roy see how useless it was? He'd never be one of those graceful people on the floor out there. Suddenly, Roy put his arms around Ed and swept the boy off the ground so that his shoes hung inches above the ground. Mustang began to dance slowly at first, but then he moved into a perfect waltz.

For once, reality out did dreams. Ed laid his head on Roy's chest and breathed in his scent. He felt like he was flying. Nothing mattered, but this wonderful feeling. Was this how it was supposed to feel with a woman? Wasn't it wrong that he wanted Roy so much? No, Ed decided as held tight, this was too perfect to be wrong. Ed savored each moment and every step. He prayed that god would let this last forever, but all too soon the music stopped.

Mustang set Ed back down, and the blonde looked up at him, hoping... Ed felt dazed. He could feel himself leaning in, but he was helpless to stop himself. He only need one kiss...

Roy pulled back. "It was only a dance, Ed."

Ed nodded. "Thanks."

"I'll tell Maes that you're ready to go home." With that, Roy left him on the balcony.


End file.
